


极致浪漫

by tangcu



Category: ONER
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:34:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21798439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangcu/pseuds/tangcu
Summary: “强迫我吧，”岳明辉淡淡地说，“像我们约定好的那样。”
Relationships: 木子洋X岳岳
Kudos: 4





	极致浪漫

1

和李振洋分手的第八年，岳明辉把公司交给了李英超，拉着二十寸的旅行箱，独自登上了去往墨尔本的飞机。他走的那天毫无预兆，甚至给李英超留下了一顿亲手烹制但仍旧差强人意的午餐。所有人都以为他只是去西城的老家散个心，却没想到他竟就此消失在人们的视野。

2

糟践身体的恶果来得迟，他还有些庆幸，好赖挺到了李英超能独当一面的这一天。

岳明辉之前没感觉自己身体差，虽然这几年忙于工作疏于锻炼，但一米八三的架子还摆在那里，西装三件套罩在身上，看上去还是有些威势。走时北京还刮着刀子似的风，下了飞机他才不自在地换上了T恤。他随着人流涌向出口，眼睛不自觉地四下飘了两圈，又心虚地掐了下只铺了薄薄一层软肉的胳膊，终于认识到他一八三的架子真的只是个架子，有点丧气地离开了海关。

房子是半年前定好的。他很早就有这个打算，私下里联系了一毕业就定居澳洲的本科同学，对方爽快地应下了他的委托。从悉尼出发，在火车听着歌看着窗外发呆，不知不觉地睡了过去，但车程不长，梦境的序章都来不及展开。

他在镇子上落脚，用略有生疏的伦敦音和房东闲聊。房东看上去很年轻，三十岁上下，一边向他介绍房子的边边角角，一边又忍不住炫耀起他昨日绝好的手气。房子离堪培拉赌场并不算远，但好在它矜持又收敛。并不会打乱这个小镇的安详。

岳明辉生性自由，又喜欢新鲜东西，当下和年轻房东约好周六的傍晚去赌场长长见识。

3

一周之后岳明辉置办好最后一把做旧的扶手摇椅，算是彻底安顿下来。他抱着一直放在茶几上落了灰的pad，躺在扶手摇椅上给李英超拨了个视频通话。

小崽子没出三秒就接了电话。背景是熟悉的会议室，小崽子西装革履，头发梳得一丝不苟，只是眼睛圆睁，目光锐利得像是要穿透屏幕，死死地盯着他。

岳明辉看了眼时间，糟糕。北京时间十点，一周一次的高层例会。他讪讪地笑了，尴尬地挠着后脑勺：“你先开会，你先开会。我一会儿再打过来。”

李英超猛地凑近过来：“你敢。岳明辉，敢挂电话你就死定了。”

“嗐…有这么跟妈说话的儿子吗……”

“有把公司扔给儿子就跑路的妈吗？”

岳明辉给噎得说不出话，只能讨好地干笑了两声。

他替李振洋养儿子养了七年。苦心孤诣地把他培养成人，最后房子和公司都留给了他。岳明辉打电话之前还自认问心无愧，这一看到李英超白净的小脸，之前养足的底气便立马烟消云散了。

长得好看就是占理，岳明辉在等待李英超和秘书交代后续事宜的间隙，不情不愿地承认了。

4

李英超回到办公室，扯松领带坐了下来。小孩很瘦，是西服都撑不起来的那种，一周不见他又瘦了一圈。

他对岳明辉充满母性光辉的目光视而不见，风轻云淡地重复了一遍：“堪培拉？……挺好的。你多散散心。”

“超儿，”岳明辉小心翼翼地喊他的名字，“我以后就想留在这里了。”

小孩儿方才一直忍着，装出风轻云淡的模样，等到岳明辉终于点到正题上来，眼圈立马就红了。

“……李振洋他就是骗子！”

他忽然操着小尖嗓喊了一句，又猛然弯下腰，簌簌地哭了起来。岳明辉好脾气地看着他，什么话都不说。

“对不起，”李英超头也不抬，说话闷闷的，“我不是故意提他。岳叔，我不知道你还想着他。我以为你已经忘了。咱现在生活得不好吗？为什么非要去追求虚无缥缈的东西？”

李英超喜欢喊他妈，一喊岳叔就是要说正经事。这小孩爹妈去世后就跟着李振洋北漂，一路颠沛流离。岳明辉知道自己这辈子不可能有小孩了，爸妈又喜欢李英超——当然也可能是在李振洋的衬托下——索性认了李英超当养子，既能给小孩点安全感，又能遂了和李振洋产生点法律关系的私心。

当时李振洋老大不乐意，非得说岳明辉占他便宜。

“哎哟，我又没让你喊我爸，你那么敏感干啥……”岳明辉啼笑皆非地安慰他。

“老岳，等我变成顶级超模——”

“我天呐，还顶级超模……”

“等我变成顶级超模，就和你回澳洲老家。”

“买栋小公寓？”

“还买栋小公寓，你这个老岳，就是北京呆多了，一点儿浪漫细胞都没有。”

“那买个带院儿的小平房。”

“就带院儿小平房！我还得养俩狗。”

“养俩狗。”

“一个叫玉芬儿，一个叫……”

“叫铁牛儿。”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈靠，行，听你的，就叫铁牛。”

李英超那时候才15，已经展现出了远超同龄人的成熟。他喝着牛奶，冷眼看着俩成年人笑得天翻地覆，狠狠地翻了个白眼：“土死算了，还好你俩不是我亲爹妈。”

“你以为你叫李英超就不土了吗？啊？”李振洋一个枕头丢过去，“好好喝你牛奶，一米七，小瘦鸡。”

一米七已经在同龄人中鹤立鸡群了，奈何这个家里平均海拔太高，李英超屈辱的眼泪只能往肚子里咽。

“我寻思着咱得离赌场近点儿，顶级名模那不是还得应酬应酬。”

“你们顶级名模都在赌场应酬的？”

“嗐，这圈儿可黑着呢，老岳你这种涉世未深的，一进来就得被吃得骨头都不剩。”

看岳明辉那恨不得把虎牙崩出来的傻乐模样，李英超心想这早就凉透了，还进圈子，一个李振洋就已经够受的了。

“行。”岳明辉乐滋滋地，“那先委屈您好好工作，我亚运村那套房跟前儿没赌场，只有鸟巢水立方。”

李振洋一下子蔫了，半晌小媳妇似的撅起嘴来：“两年内我就能进鸟巢。”聊梦想总能聊得眼睛发光，他掰着手指数，“三年走蓝血，四年……”

“反正，十年MDC就差不多了吧。挺好，老岳你记得买好房子等我。”

“嗐你别想坑我钱，都啥DC了，自己还买不起房子？”

“抠死你算了，我那钱不是还得养你，养铁牛养玉芬吗？”感受到李英超的魔鬼视线，李振洋虎躯一震，梗着脖子加了一句，“……养李英超吗？”

李英超在心里重重地叹了口气。

合着他的未来比两条不知道在哪儿的狗还要惨淡。

“嗐，你岳叔和洋哥，那都不是正常人的脑子。”岳明辉笑着打哈哈，“超儿你最了解了。”

了解不代表他想欣然接受。

原本李振洋欺负他，他就去欺负岳明辉。岳明辉脾气好，从不反抗，只会哎哟哎哟地接他的软面拳头。顺心日子过久了，李英超几乎快忘了这两个人臭味相投，骨子里一样的脾气。

怔了半晌，李英超看着岳明辉温柔又决绝的神情，耸了耸肩膀：“你得定时给我打电话。”

“好嘞儿砸！”岳明辉立刻展颜笑了。

5

不提李振洋再次成为了他们之间的默契。

房东带他去了几次赌场，那段时间研究二十一点成为了他最大的乐趣。李英超一副霸道总裁的做派，听闻他的事迹后，二话不说就开始往他账上打钱。岳明辉就是好研究，又不真赌，但李英超打钱不要白不要，立马出去添置了一套炊具，向李英超表示自己已经戒赌了，准备开始钻研食谱。

李英超又立马开始给他空运猪肺猪肠百叶毛肚。

“李英超你给我好好工作行不行？”岳明辉眉毛一竖，指尖敲打着屏幕，“过年的时候来拜个年就行了，平时该干啥干啥，别来烦你妈，你妈养老呢。”

终于露出真面目了。这妈真普通。

6

岳明辉在赌场没赚几个钱，反倒赚了几个人。

东方面孔总是很吃香。

岳明辉好奇他一个快奔四的人，平时又不保养，眼角鱼尾纹都很明显了，怎么就能招惹到比他年轻一轮的男孩。

第四次春宵一度的邀约被拒绝后，奥利弗终于乖乖地坐在岳明辉的摇椅上，等待着他的中餐上桌。

他不怎么吃中餐，但凭借着残存的记忆，默默地在心里给岳明辉的手艺打了五十五分。

“西红柿炒鸡蛋，凉拌西红柿，西红柿蛋花汤。”

“为什么全是西红柿？”

“这，不好意思啊，我其实觉得最好吃的菜是宫保鸡丁，可是宫保鸡丁太难了。”

三十五岁的男人笑得有点腼腆。

“下次一定给你做。”

“比起宫……鸡丁，”男孩直勾勾地盯着他，“我更想和你上床，岳。”

“嗨呀我天，你这孩子……”岳明辉头疼不已，禁不住小声念叨了句中文，“老胳膊老腿了，经不起你们年轻人那么折腾。”

“我会温柔的。”

“嗐，不是那问题……”

“你在等人。”

男孩用简洁的短句猛然挑开了他的伤疤。

岳明辉神色一黯，沉默不语地坐到男孩对面。善于察言观色的男孩立刻就明白自己猜对了，倾过身去抓住岳明辉的手：“你要等到什么时候？”

“我们……”岳明辉缓缓开口，“我们之间有个约定。现在马上就要到十年了。”

“他是谁？他知道你在这里吗？”

“……”岳明辉垂下眼，没有正面回答，“言必信行必果。”

男孩的脸上写满不甘愿，仿佛在生气自己竟然输给了一个根本不知道会不会来的人。

“是的，我知道。”岳明辉叹了口气，“我知道我在做什么，我也不会一直等下去，像个傻瓜。如果没有等到他，也好，更好……好歹我知道他遇到了比我更好的选择。”

奥利弗困惑地看着他。

“好吧，我答应你。人生苦短及时行乐，这是他的信条。”岳明辉把汤匙递给奥利弗，轻描淡写地说道，“如果没有等到他，我会属于你。”

男孩眼眸中猛地迸发出璀璨光芒。

“……一晚上。”岳明辉笑得蔫坏，“你和我儿子一样大，我儿子不会认你这个爸的。他会剥了你的皮，把你砌进水泥墙，让你一辈子都留在中国北京……”

信息量实在太大，奥利弗目瞪口呆地望着岳明辉。

他该因为什么感到吃惊？是岳明辉有个儿子，还是儿子和他一样大，还是他的家族是中国的黑帮？

7

再次接到岳明辉的电话是在三个月之后。

奥利弗从助理手里取过大衣，手机在大衣口袋里嗡嗡作响。

“言必信行必果。”

他的声音听上去很疲惫，比疲惫更甚的是空洞。他以讲过一次的俗语开头，但再没有之前那样的活泼。男孩哑着嗓子静静地听，没有开口。

“对不起。但我希望你能……强迫我。随意处置我”他的声音毫无波澜，只是平静地陈述着，“我会告诉你一个安全词……这个词可能有点难懂……你听好。如果我说出安全词的话，希望你能停下来。当然，我会尽量忍耐。”他顿了顿，声音渐渐放低，”对你来说不公平，我明白。实在太过分了，这是在践踏你的心意。对不起，我收回。”

“不要哭，岳。”男孩终于开口打断了他，“如果这样做能让你好受一点的话，我非常乐意。”

“只是真的有点难懂。”男孩用俏皮话逗他，“你得多教我几遍。”

8

“可以把你的眼睛蒙上吗？”男孩询问道。

“对不起。”岳明辉坐在床上，别过脸去避开他的视线，“还没有消肿，不太好看。”

“你一如既往的好看，我从来没有见过这样的你。”男孩摇了摇头，“只是你的眼睛太悲伤了，岳，我怕我无法强迫你。”

9

岳明辉靠在床头，沉浸在黑暗中。没有恐惧，也丢失了时间的概念。浴室门打开的声音将他从混沌中唤回。

“强迫我吧。”岳明辉淡淡地说，“按我们事先约定的那样。”

男孩的脚步声沾着黏糊糊的水声，啪嗒啪嗒地来到床边。柔软的床铺轻微凹陷下去，步步都充斥着温柔，但岳明辉仍旧能感觉到对方强烈的视线。像野兽，像蛰伏的猎豹，鼻间却充斥着奥利弗常用的水调香水的味道。

这种想不通的逻辑让岳明辉陷入困惑，下意识地想要摘掉眼前的布条。奥利弗伸手阻拦了他的动作，变本加厉地将他双手捆在床头。岳明辉想出声反抗，但又不想刚开始就违背自己许下的诺言，便蹙着眉忍了下来。

男孩俯下身来亲吻他紧蹙的眉头，一下又一下，执着不休，直到岳明辉轻哼出声，主动抬头咬了他的下巴。

“强迫我。”岳明辉接连换了几个词来描述他想要的强迫的真正含义，头软软地歪向一边。黑色布条吸了水，显露出眼眶的轮廓。“别亲我。……直接干我。不用润滑，我都做好了。”

“嗯。”男孩没有踌躇犹豫，鼻音应了一声。他直起身来解下浴袍，又将岳明辉剥了个干净。随对方处置又羞耻地不肯主动张开腿，他还是那个自相矛盾的人。

男孩却像出了笼的猛兽，尖利的牙齿一直磨他的胸口，两颗乳头被他搞得又肿又涨；大手笼罩住他半边屁股，任性地将那片软肉搓圆捏扁。岳明辉又重复了几遍方才的要求，但男孩根本不听，看起来是铁了心要先让他动情。

他很了解岳明辉的身体，又或许是同性恋的直觉。只用两根指头浅浅地在小洞里插了五六分钟，岳明辉便浑身酸软地扬起头来，“呃呜……”小声地哀鸣，小腹急促地抽动起来。指头掐起肠壁上的凹陷狠狠揉搓了两下，他就好像要断气了一样，猛然屏住了呼吸，断断续续地射了。

岳明辉呼吸还没有平静，两根手指悄悄抽出去让了地儿，还没有被完全开发的小洞就被粗涨的阴茎给彻底撑开了。岳明辉腰向上拱起，脖子像断了似的往身后垂着，姿势有些扭曲，他这个年龄，腰根本受不了这样的姿势……但为了纾解身体里乱窜的情潮，岳明辉毫无他法。

“嗯……嗯等下、等……”他从紊乱呼吸的间隙，勉强抽出说话的力气，“不要太……我需要、一点……”

对方并没有听从他即刻的请求，反而如同机器人一样，严苛地执行着他昨日电话中的命令。身体里仿佛是滚烫的烙铁来回碾压，岳明辉再也说不出完整的话，只能抽抽噎噎地哀叫。他插了小一百个来回，好像是确认岳明辉没有反抗的余力，便解开了他手上的束缚，将他翻过去，换了个省力的姿势。岳明辉腰终于舒服了一点，但代价却是被操得更深、速度更快——他抓着床单想往前逃，又被对方压着手腕拖回来，无奈之中只好反握住男孩的手掌。

身后的人好像愣了一下，然后更加用力地握了回去，滚烫的胸膛贴住岳明辉的脊梁。岳明辉又被硬生生操射了两回，囊袋都瘪了下去；后穴毫无规律地急速收缩，才勉强让对方缴了一次械。

岳明辉侧脸靠着枕头，汗已经浸透了身下的床单。他艰难地吞了口唾沫，“好了……我已经……”

那人没有退出的意思，就着插入的姿势很快再次硬了起来，顺势往里顶得更深了。岳明辉惊骇地咳嗽了两声，反手去抓他，嘴里喋喋不休：“我说真的，我说……停下来，停——”

他被再度翻了回来，面朝上地承受对方的插入。后穴敏感得无以复加，几乎是插入的瞬间他就想射了。阴茎前端酸胀不堪，再继续做下去他可能会被逼到失禁。他虽然想被强迫到失去理智，可从来没想过会这么难捱。那人摆动腰肢，用茎身摩擦他已经麻木的性腺。岳明辉忍得满脸通红，牙关紧咬，拼命压抑着即将满溢而出的眼泪和呻吟，颤抖地喊道：“……李振洋！”

那人的动作分明顿了一下，但下一秒又想不管不顾地继续。

岳明辉哭着乱喊：“李振洋！——李振洋！救命——不行，我不想，我不——”

动作彻底停下来了。

他开始亲吻岳明辉沾满咸湿眼泪的嘴唇，从喉咙里发出低低的笑声。岳明辉头昏脑涨，隐约又感觉自己坐在他身上，身体不由自主地颠簸起来。

“我说了，我不行了，我都说了，我说安全词了——给我停……”岳明辉手脚开始扑腾，欲哭无泪地改换中文骂道，“李振洋、什么破名字——什么东西！李振洋……”

“你还行的，老岳……”他封住岳明辉的嘴唇，低声说道，“我太了解你了。”

岳明辉如遭雷击，呆呆地怔了很久才想起要掀开眼罩。李振洋没给他这个机会，抱着他挪进浴室，把人摁在洗手台上，硬生生地操到失禁才心满意足地射给了他。

“你这个老岳，太坏了，住的地方都不告诉你儿子，过年准备一个人过啊。”

岳明辉脑子还是一团浆糊，下意识地反问：“过……过什么年……”

“嗐，你忘啦……不穿羽绒服都想不起来啦？该买年货啦。”

李振洋把卧室的灯调暗，才亲手解下了蒙住他双眼的布条。岳明辉借着微弱的光看他。李振洋一点儿都没变，岁月仿佛只在他身上留下了印记。

“好啦现在保养也来得及，从现在开始不能挥霍了啊，你个老岳……”李振洋低头亲他的鼻尖，嘴碎的本质暴露无遗，“说十年就十年，前后都不给我留个偏差，你们工科生不能那么较真儿知道吗，还好迪奥爸爸合同签得爽快，要不然便宜都给那小狗崽子占了。”

“嗯……”岳明辉不知道他在讲什么，只能凭着默契小声地向他确认，“那个什么DC……已经……是顶级名模啦？”

看他这晕晕乎乎前言不搭后语的模样，李振洋心脏都要暖化了。

“嗯……是啦……算是啦……”

“铁牛呢，玉芬呢……”

“你喜欢小狗还是大狗？”

“嗐，要不然，催超儿结婚吧……生个胖小子，再生个胖姑娘……”

**Author's Note:**

> “他还没有我太了解他了。”


End file.
